


No Where to Hide

by B0bby22



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: :), Angst, Death, Extreme angst, What if Scenario, haha - Freeform, this was great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 15:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12345849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B0bby22/pseuds/B0bby22
Summary: What if that boulder hit David instead of Larry the hamster?





	No Where to Hide

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my dumbass back again with angst.

"Oh! He talked. Did you hear that?"

David pointed at the chubby hamster in his hand. The hamster blinked at the children around him. Nikki turned to David and looked at him.

"Are you a gypsy?"

Her eyes narrowed as David struggled to find an answer. Aloud 'ahem' was heard throughout the tiny crowd of campers. Their attention turned towards Max, who stared at them bluntly while holding up a marble. He dropped the marble, setting off a Rube Goldberg machine. It made a bunch of noise as multiple objects were one by one pushed or rolled. Finally, a bowling ball slowly rolled over to a catapult with a rock that had the words 'Fuck the police' painted on. The bowling ball set off the catapult, hurling the rock towards the counselor's face. Max looked at it with a dull expression, but felt curious. He didn't plan for the rock to hit something or someone.

_**CRACK** _

The campers stared in horror as David fell to the ground, the boulder further squishing his face. Everyone started screaming, except for Max, who stared at David's body with wide eyes. As everyone panicked, he walked up to the counselor and inspected him further. His body laid stiff and still. His fingers and foot would twitch slightly. His head mostly didn't exist anymore. What replaced it was the giant rock and the numerous amounts of squishy flesh. There was blood everywhere.

Gwen came running towards the scene.

"What is going o-AAAAAAAAA!"

She stared in horror. Max stared back at her with a panicked gaze. He didn't mean for it to hit him. He didn't want the jolly man to die. Max looked around. Everyone was screaming and running or puking at the sight. Gwen was yelling, _screaming_ at Max, asking him what happened, and why David was dead, and so on. Max felt the weight of the situation in his stomach drop. He couldn't bare with the consequences. He won't deal with them.

Quickly, Max ran into the forest. He can still hear the screams as he ran. The further he ran, the quieter it got. Not only did the noise fade, but it got darker, more eeie, and extremely foreboding. Max finally came to a stop and gasped in the musky oxygen. He didn't know how far or where he ran. It took him a good minute to fully gain his breath. He looked around and felt the forest breeze embrace his tiny frame. It felt unsettling, yet welcoming.

Max walked deeper though the forest, eventually stopping at a wall. The wall was a giant bush. The child looked around. He had no where else to go except back, and he knew that he couldn't go back to camp. With a big gulp, he made his way through the thick bush wall.

It took him a good second of wriggling out of thorns and branches to make his way to the other side. Max heaved and looked up. Immediately, his eyes sparkled at the place. There were birch trees everywhere. Rose bushes littered the place. Animals frolicked around and ate wild berries. In the center of it all, there was a large wooden chair with a squirrel on it. It stood proudly as it's cape fluttered in the wind.

Max walked up to the king. The king looked back at him with a puzzled expression. He held his hands out and the king walked in them, allowing the boy to hold him. Nearby animals now looked at Max wearily. Before anything happened, the overwhelming sensation hit Max over the head. He started to whimper, his bottom lip quivered as he did. Soon enough, he sobbed and fell to his knees, clutching the king close to him. The king hugged him, attempting to comfort him. Animals walked up to Max as well and attempted to calm him down. He continued to cry.

The fact is, David is dead and he killed him. He killed him without meaning to, and now he has no where to go. He has no where to hide from his future consequences.

**Author's Note:**

> Things to look forward to in the future from me. Max breaking down cause of a certain teddy bear, Flower Scouts and Dirty Kevin, and my version of Jaspers death.


End file.
